Takeru
by gene-kitty
Summary: A young boy comes into his demon powers and suddenly finds himself and his girlfriend swept up into the crazed world of his Parents and Grandparents. Sequel to Nanura:The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome.
1. Prologue

A/N: Finally…it comes! The sequel you have all been waiting for. Takeru!

Disclaimer: I own only Takeru, and Nanura.

Prologue

Nanura Higurashi stood outside the Higurashi shrine along with her husband, Shippo. Her mother and Father stood near them, even her uncle Sota was with them. The family all wore somber faces and Nanura's Mother stifled a little cry. A family member had passed away of old age. Nanura's Great-grandfather.

What was worse was that Nanura had a secret. She hadn't even told her husband yet. She knew it was wrong, but this death in the family had her a little wary about telling anyone just yet.

Shippo nudged Nanura with his elbow. "Nani, pay attention. Your grandmother is speaking."

She rubbed her head to try and relieve her sudden headache. "Sorry. It's just hot out and I'm feeling a little funny."

Shippo watched her worriedly for the rest of the small memorial service. When everyone was heading back into the house, he noticed her stagger just the slightest bit. He took her arm to steady her.

"Are you okay? You look a little wobbly." He asked her quietly.

Nanura brushed his helping hand aside. "I'm just fine. The heat got to me a little is all." She smiled up at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. Shippo smiled back as well but didn't stop worrying. Something had been wrong with her for about a week now. He tried to watch her closely for the rest of the day but got distracted by her uncle and her father, InuYasha.

"So, what exactly is wrong with my little girl?" He asked of Shippo.

Shippo just hung his shoulders and shook his head. "I have no clue. I can tell something's up but she just brushes me off and tells me nothing's worng. I know better though, and she can't hide it from me much longer."

InuYasha sighed and Sota laughed. "Does she remind you of anyone we know?" He asked with a chuckle. Shippo gave him a blank stare but InuYasha groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Her mother." He mumbled and looked over at his wife, Kagome. He couldn't help but smile when she giggled at something Nanura had said. "Not half bad for 41, is she?" Sota and Shippo felt it best to refrain.

Nanura overheard them and leaned over to whisper to Kagome, "The men are talking about you, Mom."

"Most likely, they're talking about me because they were talking about you. You have everyone a little worried, Nani. You haven't been very steady on your feet today." She put her hand on Nanura's shoulder.

Nanura looked guilty. She knew she couldn't put up with the guilt of keeping her secret from everyone. No sense in putting off the inevitable. She sighed and moved to the center of the room. "Can I get everyone's attention for a minute?" The chatter amongst the men stopped and everyone gathered around her.

"What is it, Nani?" Shippo asked as he stepped up beside her.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell everyone, but haven't because of Great-grandpa's death." Everyone waited expectantly as she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I'll have to apologize to Shippo in advance for not telling him first. I'm sorry, but Shippo, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I suppose that many of you have realized by now that I put the prologue in as the last chapter of Nanura. I did that to try and grab more of my old fans to come back for the second round. This chapter is short, but it's just a brief look into TK's life anyhow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shippo, Kagome, InuYasha, Sota, or Kagome's mom. I own everyone else though…and Nanura still does my homework from time to time -

**Takeru: Chapter one**

Barely 9 months later, Nanura gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Takeru Higurashi. Two years after that she had another baby, this time a girl. Her name was Tazushi. Shippo and Nanura learned early that Takeru had inherited some of her own demon blood whereas Tazushi hadn't. So, another simple charm was made, this time in the form of a boy's necklace and Takeru slid seamlessly into a normal life of school, girls, and grades.

He earned the nickname Taki or TK from his friends and family, but his girlfriend, Tomi, lovingly nicknamed him Ru-chan. He went through grammar school and junior high with good grades and a good attitude. When high school hit though, things started slowly unraveling. He found that he didn't just like girls; he had an extraordinary passion for them, and for one in particular. He is now a junior and Seventeen. It is late winter, February, and he will soon celebrate a whole year with his particular female fetish. So here's where our story begins…

Takeru walked down the hallway at his high school and stopped at a water fountain. He leaned down and drank slowly from the stream of cool water. Without his knowledge, a teenage girl snuck up behind him. Before he realized it, she had poked a finger into a sensitive spot in his side. He twitched reflexively and water rushed into his nose.

Takeru shot up coughing and sputtering and rubbing his nose vigorously. "Tomi! Would you quit doing that?" He yelled at the girl while he still scrubbed away at his nose. "My head is going to end up waterlogged before the year's out!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Ru-chan. Your head won't get waterlogged. You'll need a better excuse than that." Tomi giggled.

He just glared. "Fine. I don't like it. The water went up my nose. That better?"

Tomi cracked out in a new fit of laughter. "Oh, TK, you're so adorable sometimes. Especially when you're angry and all red in the face like that." She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and smiled. "I love you, Ru-chan. I promise I won't do it anymore."

As he looked down into her face, he couldn't help but smile. She was so pretty, and when she smiled she could make him forget the whole reason he was angry in the first place. God help him should she ever discover that particular power of hers. So, he took her hand and they walked down the hall, talking quietly until they came upon a small group of other students standing near a window.

There were four of them, a girl and three guys. The girl was a blonde. She was short, cute, and American. As TK and Tomi approached she spoke Japanese, but with a slight halt in her voice as she fought to not speak English along with it. Her name was Hannah. The boy next to her had black hair and was very obviously a local. This was Hoshi. The two other boys were identical twins with brown hair, brown eyes, and a penchant for mischief, Aki and Yuki.

Tomi crossed to Hannah and gave her a hug as Takeru exchanged friendly backslaps with the guys. They noticed that he was still dripping from his bangs, the water hadn't only gotten in his nose, and there were water splashes visible on his shirt. Yuki started chortling and Hannah gave Tomi a sly grin.

"You're dripping, TK. Did Tomi startle you again?" She asked with a smile. He glared at both her and Tomi who were giggling to each other.

"She gets me almost everyday. I'd like to think that I could believe she really won't do it again, but I know better." He grumbled and Tomi stifled a giggle while trying to look indignant.

She puffed her bottom lip out in an almost convincingly hurt pout. "I promised you in the hallway that I wouldn't do it again. You don't believe me?"

Takeru smiled at her and kissed the pouting lip. "Frankly, my dear, no. It's February now and I think that the count of promises to stop total somewhere around 24 or 25. I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, but it's happened too often."

Yuki calmed his laughter down and grinned at Tomi. "How many times have you caught this fool off his guard, Mimi?"

Tomi gave a slightly evil looking grin. "I forget." Takeru had gone back to glaring at her and she laughed again. "You keep doing that, Ru-chan, and you're face will end up stuck that way. Be careful."

He let up as the group laughed and joined in the laughter eventually. His friends were just too full of life and gaiety to stay in a girlfriend-induced foul mood. Even one brought on by the increasingly evil Tomi. He gave in to his thoughts as the day progressed, thinking more on Tomi than on his teachers and their words of wisdom. He daydreamed about her birthday and what he should give her and their upcoming anniversary. A whole year with that wonderful girl. Maybe he should get her a necklace, something pretty like a locket. That one his mother had was really nice, it had a dog's head engraved on the front.

Takeru made a mental note to ask his mom about it sometime soon as he brought himself back to reality with a little sigh. Class was boring and he didn't make that good of grades. Not only that, but his whole life had been outrageously tedious and monotone, with the exception of his girl. Nothing interesting ever happened to staid Takeru Higurashi…

A/N: Okay, plain, boring, only thing its got goin for it is originality, which it does indeed have. I promise I will pick up the pace and start actually crankin some stuff out. Guild Wars is sucking my soul away…R&R please


End file.
